Honor To Us All
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Sakura refused to idly waste her life as a trophy wife in Kirigakure, especially since she was tired of the sexism in the world. This is her story. From when she ran away to Konoha up until her death.
1. Chapter 1

In the shinobi world it does not matter whether one was a female or a male, because shinobi are considered tools regardless of their genders. Or at least this was how it seemed on the surface.

In reality, despite not being outright voiced, genders played a role in the life of a shinobi.

Males were hugely thought to have large chakra reserves, thought to be stronger than females, and were mostly seem in the frontlines. They got the credit for everything.

Females were hugely thought to have better control of their chakra due to their small reserves, thought to be weaker than men, and were in the background acting as support, whether it be as a medic, seduction or for their use of Genjutsu.

Men never retire from shinobi life while women were expected to after getting married.

There were no female daimyo nor Kage, only males.

The Yellow Flash, God Of Shinobi, White Fang, and The Legendary Sucker. Only one was female.

In short, whether or not people realized it, Sakura knew that the word 'sexism' fell under the category of being a shinobi, often against women.

Sexism; prejudice, stereotyping, or discrimination, typically against women, on the basis of sex.

It was obvious that there was some degree of sexism going on in the shinobi world, and even the civilian one, yet why did no one ever discus it? Why did no one ever tried getting rid of it?

It happened in _every_ village.

In Sunagakure, where women were expected to merely be support types in the basis of poison.

In Konohagakure where women were expected to become medics or Genjutsu types.

In Iwagakure where women weren't even really expected to engage themselves in shinobi affairs.

In Kumogakure where women were thought to be weaker, yet it was more subtle compared to the other villages.

The worst village would be Kirigakure.

At best women were seen as means to repopulation, at worst women were seen as merely objects.

Marry them off? Kill them? Abuse them? Rape them? Show them off as trophies?

As long as one was of a high ranking, they could get away with everything mentioned above.

Kirigakure's society was split into a form of caste system since the founding of the village.

The highest ranking civilians were those whose family lineage originally stemmed from within Kirigakure, the second caste was for members of families who were allied with Kirigakure on the battlefields in the past while the last and lowest caste consisted of members of the families who were defeated on said battlefields and annexed into the village.

From the early days on, the members of the third caste were handled with caution and had to complete the most perilous and dangerous missions for the village — thus keeping them occupied and preventing them from revolting.

Sakura's father, Kizashi, fell under the third caste. He was forced into becoming a shinobi of Kirigakure after being captured during an assault that led to the eventual destruction of Uzushiogakure.

Kirigakure was not a kind village. Especially now that Kirigakure was being ruled by Yagura.

Yagura made it no secret that clans were no longer welcomed in Kirigakure. It was only due to Kizashi's experties in the art of sealing that allowed both him and Sakura to be spared.

Otherwise, they would have been killed for simply being Uzumaki.

Aside from the prejudice against clans, the Yondaime Mizukage was blatantly raising the criteria for females who wanted to become shinobi, and was enforcing an unspoken rule about how females were meant to bear children.

There were exceptions to the rules. The females who earned their right to be a shinobi despite how the odds were against them.

To name an example, Mei Terumi. Sakura's role model, her dream, her aspiration.

Sakura wanted to be just like Mei.

'That's impossible now.'

As much as Sakura hated agreeing with the voice in her head, the voice was right. Because now, Sakura, currently five years old was already engaged.

She was to marry Mangetsu Hozuki at the age of sixteen. (Which was said to be fortunate, considering there was really no age limitations.)

She was only five. Yet her life was already decided for her. She would marry Mangetsu, be his perfect obedient wife, bear his children, then die. Simple as that.

And her father couldn't do anything about it. No one could.

In fact everyone considered it an _honor_ for her to be married off to the infamous Hozuki clan. _An Uzumaki and a Hozuki? Surely, they would produce a powerful spawn._

Sakura scrunched her nose up in disgust.

She wanted to become a ninja, _not_ some housewife.

'Well, you aren't really doing much for your cause.'

 _'I'm five. I can't do anything.'_

'Yet now, you are being led to the Hozuki clan compound. How gracious.'

Sakura really hated that voice in her head. She really did. But the voice was right, as much as Sakura loathed admitting it.

She was walking to the lion's den, a traditional compound that seemed more like a dojo at the outskirts of Kirigakure.

Just like her and her father, the Hozuki clan was spared, simply because the late Gengetsu Hozuki was the Nidaime Mizukage.

As Sakura was led into the compound she noticed that most of the servants were women. Sakura chose to ignore it. It would do her no good to angst about the blatant sexism, not when she was supposed to be the perfect wife.

More important than that, the perfect daughter. She would not let her father down. For the sake of both her father, and her fallen clan, she will take on the burden of marrying.

All for her family.

"Ha!"

Sakura blinked as she stood in front of a sliding door. She looked around her to see that no one was there.

 _'What am I supposed to do now?'_ She wondered feeling sheepish.

She was never taught the protocalls of meeting one's future husband after all. It was literally the day before that Sakura was informed by her father that she was now engaged to the Hozuki clan under orders of someone of high ranking. Her father was pretty pissed, but could do nothing.

"Ha!"

Sakura reached out for the sliding door, inwardly steeling herself, and she slid it open.

Mentally checking if her posture was passable, she stepped into the spacious room that seemed to be a dojo.

Her eyes skimmed through the room, noting the various swords placed on display, before they settled on the white haired boy that stood in the middle of the room practicing Kenjutsu with a wooden sword.

As if sensing her presence he stopped, and looked at her.

 _'He has pretty eyes.'_ Sakura thought to herself staring at the boy's purple eyes with childish admiration.

"You must be Sakura, right?" The boy gave her a polite smile.

Sakura smoothed out her pink kimono and nodded. "And you are Mangetsu-sama." She stated and gave a polite bow. "It is an honor to meet you."

"No need to be so polite Sakura-chan."

"Then I'll just call you Mangetsu-kun?"

Mangetsu thoughtfully hummed before nodding, "Yeah, that's better."

Sakura didn't say anything else. She didn't see the need to really.

"Kizashi-san has told me a lot about you Sakura-chan." Mangetsu idly said as he wipped some sweat off his forehead.

"He did?" Sakura couldn't keep the curiosity out of her tone.

"Yes, he said you were the cutest child ever. I'm inclined to believe his words from now on."

Sakura flushed, "Papa..." She muttered in annoyance before her eyes landed on a pair of swords that were on display.

"Mangetsu-kun, is that the Kiba?" She asked, an awed look on her features.

Mangetsu looked surprise, not expecting Sakura to have an interest in swords, but he nodded nonetheless.

"How much do you know about it?" He curiously asked walking over to the pair of swords. He motioned for Sakura to come stand beside him.

"It's one of the famous swords of the Seven Swordsmen." Sakura started as she took a stand next to Mangetsu.

"They each have been imbued with lightning, displaying enhanced cutting power in a manner similar to the high-frequency vibrations of lightning-based chakra flow. Because of this they're known as the sharpest blades in existence. It's also said that the two blades can be connected in order to form a larger, and doube edged sword. It was last wielded by Ameyuri Ringo, a well respected kunoichi, before she fell to her illness." _She's also one of my idols._

Mangetsu whistled at the information, impressed that Sakura knew that much about the Kiba blades. _'Maybe marrying her won't be so bad.'_ He thought eyeing the ring Sakura was sporting.

"I assume it's been placed in the care of your clan?" Sakura asked finally looking at Mangetsu, completely oblivious to the eight year old's thoughts.

"Yes. The next canditate is still training."

Sakura nodded.

"Sakura-chan, I know this whole arranged marriage is a bit sudden, especially if you consider our age, but I want us to start as friends."

"Friends?" Sakura was surprised.

"If you want to." Mangetsu assured.

"How does being friends work?"

"You don't know?"

Sakura shook her head no. "I've never had a friend before. My peers are...vocal about their dislike of my family name."

Mangetsu couldn't help himself, he patted Sakura's head reassuringly. He could relate to Sakura on the whole prejudice against clan thing the village had going on after all.

"Let's be friends then."

Sakura nodded, looking mildly surprised.

 _But neither their marriage nor their friendship would last, because both strived to achieve their ambitions._

 _Mangetsu's ambition to become one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist._

 _Sakura's ambition to get rid of the sexism in the shinobi world by becoming the strongest shinobi in the world._

 ** _.o0o.o0o._**

 ** _Chapter End_**

 ** _.o0o.o0o._**

 ** _Author's Note:_** _Hey guys! Sorry for updating, life's been hectic lately. This story has been in my doce for a while, sooo yeah. Basically this story is a huge "fuck you" to the sexism in Naruto._


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura softly sighed as she watched Mangetsu and Suigetsu train together.

Despite the fact that she's been watching them train for months, she still longed to join their training. To practice Kenjutsu alongside them.

Except it was forbidden. As the future wife of Mangetsu, she was not allowed to indulge herself in any ninja activities.

The only thing she was allowed to train in, was the art of being a housewife.

It made Sakura feel bitter. She didn't want to marry anyone. She wanted to become a ninja. She wanted...to leave, to get as far away from Kirigakure as she could.

She stiffened at her traitorous thoughts, she couldn't run away. She couldn't abandon her family.

 **'Papa won't hold it against you if you do, you know...'** Inner softly pointed out, **'Who knows when Kiri will decide that they don't need the Uzumaki anymore?'**

 _'We can't abandon papa.'_

But despite her words, Sakura indulged in her silly idea of running away.

She knew that the best way for her to flee from Kiri would be by boat, and that there wouldn't be any hunter-nin sent after her until twenty four hours after she leaves.

Where could she go?

Uzushiogakure was in ruins.

Kumogakure would turn her status as an Uzumaki against her, and would probably marry her off to someone else.

Iwagakure was too far.

Sunagakure's weather just wasn't for her.

That left...Konohagakure.

Sakura chewed her bottom lip, a contemplative look on her face.

Mito Uzumaki, one of her many idols, was the wife of the First Hokage. Surely they would accept her, wouldn't they?

If she got lucky, she could even rebuild the Uzumaki clan once her ambition was completed.

But...

Mito Uzumaki was a jinchuriki. Rumors suggested that another Uzumaki became a jinchuriki too. And since there were no more Uzumaki in Konoha, would they turn her into a jinchuriki as well?

Sakura refused to become a jinchuriki, the status was far worse than being a housewife. It was far more restraining.

Not to mention Sakura didn't want to count on a Tailed Beast to help her become a ninja, she'd rather do it with her own strength.

Konoha was out as well.

 **'Why not focus on a smaller village?'**

 _'Those Hidden Villages produce noteworthy ninja.'_

 **'...what if you don't identify yourself as an Uzumaki?** '

Sakura's eyes widened at the idea, yes, it did seem plausible. She didn't even look like an Uzumaki nor did her personality alligned itself with a typical Uzumaki.

She would just have to throw away her clan name for the time being, until it became safe for her to openly announce herself as an Uzumaki.

Yet the thought made her a bit hesitant, Sakura loved her family. She loved her family a lot. In fact, the Uzumaki clan was the main reason she wanted to become a strong shinobi. To bring back honor to her fallen land.

She couldn't bring them honor if she didn't represent them. In fact, she would bring them dishonor if she rejected her clan name like that.

Sakura placed more pressure on her bottom lip.

She could just use another identity, preferably an orphan, and then later 'figure out' that she wasn't a normal orphan.

 **'It could work if we play our cards right, but once they realize it, they'd probably marry you off to an Uchiha or something. In the end the fact that you're a girl is still working against you.'**

Sakura shook her head, she couldn't keep dwelling on a silly plan like that. There was no way she could escape from Kiri.

Kirigakure, the Village Hidden in Mist, would never allow her to see the clear sky. Not even in death. And if anyone found out that she had humored herself with planning a defection, well...her pink hair would be dyed red.

As it stood, the only option she had was to get along with the Hozuki brothers, and be a perfect little wife in training.

So far so good.

Except Suigetsu hated her for some reason.

.o0o.o0o.

Sakura tensed as Mangetsu grabbed her left hand in his own, before relaxing at his touch.

It was basic paranoia in Kirigakure, to never let anyone so close to you.

Mangetsu was becoming an exception for her. Or maybe he was very good at playing her.

Because Sakura was sure, that aside from human contact with her father, she had never really craved to touch another human before.

Sakura never knew that such a simple thing like skin contact could be so comforting to her.

"Why are you always so sad?" Mangetsu muttered to her, a puzzled look on his features.

Sakura blinked up at Mangetsu, her only friend in the godforsaken village of Kirigakure, where even she had to go through hell when her father was away on missions, and she realized that despite Mangetsu being her friend, he didn't know much about her.

She prefered keeping it that way too, she was sure that if Mangetsu caught the real glimpse of her, he would turn like those men Sakura often saw wandering the streets of Kirigakure.

Those sexist pigs.

Instead of answering Mangetsu, she opted to lay her head on his chest, considering her head only reached there.

Truly, she was starting to get addicted to human skin contact, wasn't she?

But Mangetsu just felt so warm, a contrast to the cold the mist brought.

"Sad?" She finally repeated, "I'm not."

"You seem sad."

"So do you, sometimes. When Suigetsu isn't around." Sakura murmured.

"That's..." Mangetsu trailed off, and instead of verbally replying, he started playing with her hair.

Sakura closed her eyes.

"I think you look prettier when you smile."

Before Sakura could respond Suigetsu slid the door open.

"Nii-san, the Kaguya clan are invading!"

.o0o.o0o.

The Hozuki clan compound was at the outskirts of Kirigakure, practically on top of a cliff.

Or specifically at the middle of a cliff. The method seemed unorthodox, but nothing bad has ever happened yet.

The two Hozuki brothers quickly made their way on top of the cliff, eager to see the outcome of the invasion.

They found that the Kirigakure shinobi were struggling against the Kaguya clan members, who couldn't be more than thirty in their unit. There were already dead bodies, belonging to both shinobi and civilians, littered on the ground.

The Hozuki brothers watched, entranced at the scene in front of them.

Would they one day become as strong as the Kaguya members?

.o0o.o0o.

This was her chance. Sakura knew it. But why was she hesitating? Hesitation would get her killed if she ever becomes a shinobi.

Sakura couldn't leave her father behind. She couldn't.

 **'Sakura, when someone has a dream, they have to fight for it no matter what it takes! If you're truly serious about your goal, you should be aware about making sacrifices.'**

Sakura knew that Inner was right. Taking in a deep breath her resolve was no longer weak. She would become the strongest female shinobi or die trying.

 _'Father I'm sorry._ '

She could imagine his reaction already. He would be heartbroken.

Her eyes shifted to the Kiba blades.

 _'Sorry Mangetsu.'_

She could imagine how betrayed Mangetsu would soon feel.

She was truly sorry.

She just didn't feel sorry enough to stay.

.o0o.o0o.

"We should head back now." Mangetsu quietly suggested once the battle was over.

"Why? It's because of that stupid girl, isn't it?" Suigetsu accussed.

Mangetsu sighed, Suigestu really hated Sakura for some reason which he couldn't decipher.

"We can't just leave her alone." Mangetsu gently said. "Do you like being alone?"

"No, but..." Suigetsu trailed off knowing that he wouldn't be able to find a decent point. "I just don't like her."

"Why?"

"She's...too gloomy."

Mangetsu couldn't help but chuckle. "Get to know her better, you might just find that she has a whole different personality." He suggested.

"Think so?"

"I know so." Mangetsu gave his little brother a knowing look.

"Then I guess we better head back."

What they didn't know yet was that they wouldn't find the rosette. Not only that, but the Kiba blades would be missing as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**'Just a little further Sakura.'** Inner urged Sakura.

Sakura's face tightened in pain as she forced her legs to continue running. She had to escape, no matter what it takes. The mere thought of what would happen if they catch her motivated her, she was not going to die without meaning. She _refused_ to die without meaning.

But even will power could only get her so far.

"I-I c-can't..." Sakura's knees gave out on her.

She felt like an utter failure.

 _'In the end, I couldn't even do one thing right..'_ Black dots clouded her vision. _'No. I refuse.'_ She thought to herself forcing her knees to stand up. Surprisingly, it worked.

 **'Y-you're using chakra...how?'**

Sakura ignored Inner and broke out into another run. She would survive. Just like her clan did, even after being massacred, she would survive. Not only for herself, but for her Clan as well.

"Uzumaki sighted." A cold tone said.

Sakura's blood practically froze as three Hunter-nin suddenly surrounded her.

"For the crime of-"

Sakura's eyes widened as suddenly the three were all decapitated.

"Zabuza Momochi..." Sakura uttered, not knowing if she should feel relieved or not as the famed Swordsman stood in front of her, his famed sword lazily poised on his shoulder. "I heard about killing fellow hunters for their bounty, but to actually see it..." She felt a cold sense of detachment from her reality as she straightened up. "Let me go, I'm more useful alive."

One may question what the Uzumaki was thinking, but the reality was she wasn't. She just wanted to survive. To survive, she would do whatever it takes. Say whatever it takes. And make a deal with the Demon himself.

"What use do I have for you?" Zabuza seemed amused enough to humor her.

 _Good._ She thought. It bought her more seconds to live. "I have no bounty on my head, unlike your dead companions."

"You're telling me why I shouldn't kill you, not why you would be of use to _me_." Zabuza coolly said pointing his sword at her. "Care to try again?"

Sakura didn't even flinch. "I suppose offering you the Kiba swords is of no use. So I'll offer myself."

"Oh?"

"Uzumaki are experts at sealing, so of course I would know some of the art myself. There's even a rumor that my clan left behind hundreds of their scared scrolls, which only those of Uzumaki lineage can gain passage to. The blood flowing in my veins? That's what's of use to you. My blood can make you powerful, more than you already are."

"What do you think Haku?"

Sakura frowned in confusion.

"She could be of use Zabuza-sama." A soft voice said from behind her causing Sakura to jump. Yet she refused to show her back to Zabuza.

"You have a companion?" Sakura gulped.

Zabuza placed his sword down ignoring the pink haired girl's inquire. "From now on, you will serve me and only me. If I say kill, you kill. If I say die, you die. My best interest is your best interest. You are nothing more than a mere tool to me. In return, I shall allow you to live and take you to these sacred scrolls."

Sakura nodded in acceptance. "I agree." She said with a blank face, not letting anyone see what she thought of the matter.

"Good, now answer my questions." Zabuza's gruff voice ordered her. "Why are you running away?"

"I refuse to live the life of a civilian."

"Where did you find those swords?"

"I stole them from the Hozuki compound."

"What about your father?"

"I abandoned him." Sakura didn't even flinch.

Zabuza seemed to approve. "You've got the makings of a shinobi, and I'll mold you into the perfect tool."


End file.
